This invention relates to an anti-skiving device and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a device for beveling the edge of photographic film to prevent an emulsion layer or anti-halation backing on the base of the film from flaking or skiving.
Heretofore there have been a number of patented inventions for beveling cardboard and other paper materials. These card beveling machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 362,179 to Remus, U.S. Pat. No. 323,483 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 887,350 to Slick, U.S. Pat. No. 765,391 to Long and U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,267 to Williams.
Also, there are various types of sharpeners for sharpening knives, cutting tools or the like. These sharpeners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,335,603 to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,194 to Chester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,679 to Sheridan.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose or discuss the problem of skiving photographic film when it is processed and the problems caused by the skived material having an unsightly appearance when the film has been processed. Photographic film has a base with an emulsion layer thereon. Also the base may include an anti-halation backing on the back side of the base. When photographic film is cut to size the film is often cut with an unsharpened instrument, thereby causing the emulsion layer and anti-halation backing to peel at the cut edge. When the film is processed the portion of the peeled back emulsion layer or anti-halation backing skives or flakes. This material attaches itself to the surface of the film, causing small hairlike spots on the processed film, thereby causing an unsightly appearance.